Don't Take The Girl
by dluetbooks
Summary: There the best and worst parts of my life, the important parts. The day I got to know the love of my life. The day I saved her from a psychopathic dhampire. The day I lost the love of my life. The day I gained my son and a new kind of family. -Christian Ozera


"Dad lets go I don't want that goody two shoes Dragomir trying to tag along." I called desperately. Dad was taking me fishing and I didn't want little miss perfect trying to ruin things.

"Hold on Christian I'm on the phone." dad called. Then who had to come through the gate but Little miss pink.

"Vasilisa." I said giving her a polite nod.

"Hey Christian, oh my gosh I cant wait. I'm so glad your dad said I could come along. Rose gets so annoying when she gets beaten in a fight." she said as my dad walked to the car.

"Dad please anybody but her. Andre Dragomir, Jesse Zelklos, Adrian Ivashkov, hell I'd be willing to take Eddie Castile!" (Eddie's dad was the Ozera guardian before they went strigoi) I complained as Dad helped her into the back seat.

"Sorry squirt, we can't leave her, I just promised Eric Dragomir that we would take her for the day while he's in a hearing." Dad said and I grumbled but got in the car any way.

"Christian I know you don't like her but you wont be thinking that way in a few years. That was the best birthday of my life, the last one with my parents before they went strigoi, my first with Lissa, the day I turned eight.

TEN YEARS LATER

"She's going to okay. Aunt Tasha won't let anything happen to her and neither will Adrian." Lissa and I sat under a tree in a corner of the large court lawns. Rose, her best friend had just been arrested for supposedly murdering Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, or as Rose liked to call her Queen Bitch.

"Something bads going to happen. The queens dead Adrian's depressed and drinking his heart out somewhere Rose is in jail. Mom Dad and Andre went and left all the Dragomir responsibility on me. I just don't know if I can do this anymore Christian." I looked at her wrists and saw small etchings of perfectly straight lines. She had been cutting herself again. I took her in my arms and kissed her gently. It took us both by surprise. We weren't technically together anymore but she need a shoulder to cry on and I wanted her to know that I would always be there. Suddenly I felt her being jerked away from me. There stood a Dhampir? He wasn't a guardian I could tell, he held a knife to Lissa's neck.

"Listen I don't want any trouble so you do what I say and I wont hurt your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend and you wont hurt her no matter what I do." I said using my power over fire to heat up the knife handle but not the part that was touching Lissa's bare neck. He dropped the knife and backed away. I sent little fire balls to his feet and he turned and ran. I rushed over to where Lissa stood crying.

"You alright Liss?" I asked concerned that I had hurt her. She didn't answer just threw her arms around my neck I held her and let his soak my shirt.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Christian!" My wife called down the stairs of our apartment.

"What is it?" I called back hoping off the couch.

"It's time the baby's coming!" She called huffing her way down the stairs. I nodded grabbed the bag and Helped her to the car. When we got to the hospital they took us to a room to talk until it was time.

"I love you so much Lissa." I said squeezing her hand gently.

"I love you to Christian." She said, she was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness, I called the doctor in and she in turn shooed me out. I sat in the waiting room and texted Rose, Eddie, Mason Ashford, Dimitri Belikov, and Adrian to call me. I sat and then my ring tones began to play. "Unbreakable" was Rose and as soon as I was done with her "Monster" started playing. I talked to Eddie for a little while. Then " Rock like you Rock" for Mason and "Hero" for Dimitri. I told all of them the news and they came running over to the hospital. They sat with me and after a while the doctor came out holding a blanket.

"This is your son. I'm sorry to say that Mrs. Ozera will not be there to raise him with you. Rose took the baby from the doctor and sat down next to me. I cried for a little while until I realized that crying wasn't going to bring her back. I took my son from rose this was what Lissa and I had brought into the world and I was going to make sure he knew that his mother loved him and didn't abandon him.

"Everyone this is Andre Dimitri Eric Ozera." I said giving him Lissa's brother and fathers names. "Dimitri, Rose, Lissa and I want you to be his god parents." I said they nodded and I walked Andre around. "Andre this is Auntie Rose, Uncle Dimitri, Uncle Eddie, Uncle Mason, and Adrian Ivashkov." I said and Adrian looked slightly ticked.

"What no uncle Adrian?" he asked

"Nope you drink, smoke, and Lissa thought you would be a bad influence on him." I told the truth, Lissa had said she wanted Adrian around as little as possible while our child was still at an impressionable age. He nodded and we all went home.

SIX YEARS LATER

"Dad where's mom?" Andre asked, he had been asking me that question since the day he could talk. I had always said when your older but I knew I couldn't keep it from him forever. He had never known his mother. She had died in child birth and I didn't like thinking about it.

"Your mom died the day you were born. She loved you very much and I want you to always remember that, alright son? Did you know you were named for your Uncle Andre and grandfather as well as your uncle Dimitri?" He nodded then shook his head. I could see tears brimming in his eyes. Rose picked that moment to walk in and when she saw tears fall from her nephews eyes she ran to him and hugged him comforting him as Dimitri walked over to me and placed a solid friendly hand on my shoulder.

"I told him about Lissa." I said and they nodded. Rose came over and hugged me at a strange angle. She was going to be having a baby soon and we were all hoping she and Dimitri had better luck than Lissa. I couldn't stop thinking about the girl who had brought me out of my shell. The girl who had loved me no matter what happened.

There the best and worst parts of my life, the important parts. The day I got to know the love of my life. The day I saved her from a psychopathic dhampire. The day I lost the love of my life. The day I gained my son and a new kind of family.

-Christian Ozera


End file.
